nikaraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sentinel Services
The Sentinel Services is a government agency within the U.S. Department of Defense. Its single, greatest purpose is the protecting of the nation against lawless mutant threats, or so they claim. This agency has been accused of targeting and imprisoning mutants in detention centers needlessly. While it's not illegal to be a mutant, it is illegal to hide it from the government, thus the need for an X-Gene test, which is conducted by Sentinel Services to determine whether or not any given individual is a carrier of the gene. Using a mutant ability in public is equivalent to using a deadly weapon in public and can result in incarceration. Reed Strucker stated that when Sentinel Services involved itself in one of his previous cases, the mutant suspect disappeared. Jace Turner went to Roderick Campbell of Trask Industries and formed an alliance in their hunt for the Mutant Underground. History Sentinel Services was founded several years ago after the constant battles of warring mutant groups resulted in many innocent humans getting caught in the crossfire. The government and public demanded something be done to contain mutant threats. Sentinel Services operates with little oversight and due to the amended "Patriot Act", they can violate civil rights and abduct and detain mutants without the need of a warrant or lawyer if it is deemed that the mutant is a danger to the community. Sentinel Services employs different technologies in the aid of capturing mutants, such as drones to scan locations and neighborhoods for suspects. At some point, Sentinel Services also created the Sentinels for the purpose of hunting and capturing mutants too dangerous for agents to approach. More recently, Sentinel Services has collaborated with Trask Industries and there hound program. Using mental conditioning and the extremely addictive power enhancing drug called kick, on captured mutants, the program creates mindless operatives to hunt and capture other mutants. Season 1 Sentinel Services is first seen when a team of agents including Jace Turner appeared at the Strucker house after an incident at the local high school in which Andy Strucker's X-Gene activated in the middle of a school dance and nearly destroyed the gym. His sister Lauren Strucker was also seen using her mutant ability to shield herself and other students from falling debris. Operating under the amended Patriot Act, they forced their way into the Strucker home and attempted to apprehend the Strucker siblings with no warrant or lawyer needed. The family escaped thanks to Lauren's ability and met up with the Mutant Underground in an attempt to flee to Mexico, where Sentinel Services has no jurisdiction and the mutant laws are looser. Sentinel Services came to the workplace of Reed Strucker to collect all the information on his cases and his computer. Through unknown means, the service was able to track down and corner the Strucker family and members of the Mutant Underground, ordering them to surrender before deploying the Sentinels to apprehend them. Before Reed was able to escape with his family through a portal created by Blink, Sentinel Services shot and captured him. Members *Koki Akibara (NC Division) *Agent Jace Turner (formerly; quit) *Agent Edward Weeks (formerly; deceased) Associates *Trask Industries Arsenal *Mutant Inhibitor Collar — devices that prevent mutants from using their powers. *Sentinel — robots capable of tracking and immobilizing targets. *Immobilization Rounds — capable of paralyzing a target without causing much physical harm. *Hounds — mutants that are drugged and mentally programmed by Trask Industries to be unleashed against other mutants. *Drones — tech that's used to search for mutants from the air which scan for mutants by detecting the X-Gene in them. *X-Gene Hand Scanners — Handheld devices used at checkpoints to scan for mutants who may be travelling by car Appearances Season 1 *eXposed *rX *eXodus *eXit Strategy *boXed in *got your siX *eXtreme measures *threat of eXtinction *outfoX *eXploited *3 X 1 Gallery Promotional Images Wanted_Poster_-_Marcos_Diaz_aka_Eclipse.jpg Wanted_Poster_Clarice_Fong-Blink.jpg Wanted_Poster_Lorna_Dane_-_Polaris.jpg Wanted_Poster_John_Proudstar-Thunderbird.jpg Wanted_Poster_Lauren_Strucker.jpg Wanter_Poster_Andy_Strucker.jpg Wanted_Poster_-_Caitlin_Strucker.jpg Screencaps TG-Caps-1x02-rX-14-Agent-Jace-Turner-Agent-Weeks.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-15-Atlanta-PD-Sentinel-services.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-16-Atlanta-PD-Sentinel-Services.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-17-Agent-Jace-Turner.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-52-Sentinel-service-building.png TG-Caps-1x02-rX-84-Sentinel-services-building.png TG-Caps-1x03-eXodus-126-Sentinel-Service-buidling.png TG-Caps-1x03-eXodus-78-Agent-Ed-Weeks-Agent-Jace-Turner.png TG-Caps-1x03-eXodus-79-Agent-Jace-Turner.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-09-Sentinel-services-building.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-69-bus-tire-explosion.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-70-Sentinel-serives.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-73-Agent-Jace-Turner-Agent-Ed-Weeks.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-82-Pulse-disruptive-pulse.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-107-Agent-Jace-Turner.png TG-Caps-1x04-eXit-strategy-114-Sentinel-services-car.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-103-Agent-Ed-Weeks-sentinel-services.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-102-Sentinel-services.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-95-Agent-Ed-Weeks.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-59-Agent-Ed-Weeks-Agent-Jace-Turner.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-12-Sentinel-Services-building.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-19-Dreamer-Agent-Jace-Turner.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-20-Agent-Jace-Turner-Blink-Agent-Ed-Weeks.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-121-Agent-Jace-Turner-Agent-Ed-Weeks.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-126-Collars-unnarmed.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-128-Andy-Lauren-Blink.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-134-Explosion.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-135-Explosion.png TG-Caps-1x10-eXploited-140-Sentinel-Services-agents.png Videos Sentinel Services Is Here And Using Deadly Force Season 1 THE GIFTED External Links Official Website Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists